youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Sky Does Everything
Username = SkythekidRS Withdrawl = n/a Subscribers = 5,700,000+ videos = 500+ Method= 2 video per day Status = Active Style = Gaming SkyDoesMinecraft (also known as Sky, or the Butter God, full name Adam Dahlberg), is a Minecraft YouTuber who is famous for calling gold "Butter", and hating Minecraft Squids. Sky is the creator and leader of the group called "Team Crafted." His channel started off with a YouTube account called JinTheDemon, where he played Rune Scape. When one of his friends suggested for him to play Minecraft, ''he started a series on Youtube called "Sky Does Minecraft, and this was also how he got his channels name. Minecraft became so fun for him that he abandoned his old channel and focused on "SkyDoesMinecraft." Sky's Minecraft username "SkythekidRS" came from his Rune Scape name Skythekid and the RS stands for Rune Scape. With over 5,000,000 subscribers, SkyDoesMinecraft is the 29th most subscribed to channel on YouTube and is one of the fastest growing channels on Youtube. He currently lives in Washington D.C., and is going to move into a house in LA with a couple members of Team Crafted. SkyDoesMinecraft passed up CaptainSparklez with ease, to become the #1 youtuber in Minecraft. He is also considered the Greatest Minecrafter of all time. Sky started his channel to make people laugh, and we think that's worked out pretty well! 'Fun Facts' *Sky reached 5 million subscribers in 2 years. *Sky gets more views than Machinima even though Machinima has more subscribers. *Sky has a new Girlfriend *Kermit and Sky used to be roommates. *Sky's Minecraft skin is what he used to look like in RuneScape. *Sky joined Youtube on February 27, 2011. 'Team Crafted' Current Members *SkyDoesMinecraft *MinecraftUniverse *DeadloxMC *HuskyMUDKIPZ *Setosorcerer *Deceptibonk *SSundee *TheBajanCanadian *JeromeASF *BlueMonkeyAnimations *WeedLion Previous Members *CavemanFilms (Unknown reason) *'Dawnables''' (Broke up with Sky and closed her channel) *KermitPlaysMinecraft (Wanted to go solo) ''' Friends' * AntVenom * XRpmX13 * GoldSolace * CraftyGarret * Bodil40 * TheNoochM * AshleyMarieeGaming * AviatorGaming * Bashurverse * NoahcraftFTW * CaptainSparklez * LogDotZip * MunchingBrotato * TBNRFrags (PrestonPlayz) 'Squids''' Squids were actually planned originally as a joke for a mod showcase, where Sky was looking at a forest burning in the woods, then turned the camera over to a talking squid. Sky states that the squids haven't left him alone since, and have declared "war" against the Sky Army. There were two times when the squids captured Sky and replaced him in a mod showcase. In these videos, You can here Sky in the background, yelling at the squid, and telling him to let him free, usually threatening the squid. One of these videos were "Minecraft Mod Showcase : ZOMBIETECH!". In this video the squid pretends to be Sky, but at the e *BUTTER! *Dont do dis! *Let's talk, you're good at nigotiation, right? *Bodil40! *REEEEEK! *toloolololl!!!!! *But Fiiish! *Mom! Are you proud of me?! Mom? *Goodbye world ... goodbye. *I REGRET NOTHING! *So beautiful!! *JUMP! *Jason I'm startled! Category:Users Category:Minecraft Category:Gaming Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers